


Sing to Me

by Hoho_TheFool



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sarcasm, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoho_TheFool/pseuds/Hoho_TheFool
Summary: 13RW Season 4 SPOILERS for Episode 5 so no actual summary.ZALEX FLUFFZALEX ENDGAMEWE STAND ZALEX IN THIS HOUSEHOLD FOR EVER AND ALWAYS
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Sing to Me

**Author's Note:**

> ZALEXNATION LETS RISE
> 
> be aware: grammatical errors because my brain is stuck spiraling and my tablet keyboard sucks

Alex was sitting on a sofa. The TV in front of him was on and some random black and white movie was flickering across the screen.  
He had no idea why he was watching it. Guess he wasn't a party people. In the back he could hear the music playing quietly and people chattering. Alex was wondering what Zach was doing right now. Probably getting himself drunk and starting a fight again. Or at least argue with some random people.  
The brown haired guy had no idea what was wrong with his best friend the past few days...weeks. He had never seen him like that. Maybe being an little asshole sometimes, being unfriendly. But not drunk all the time. He had tried to figure it out, he still wanted to but after the kiss on the rooftop, something definitely changed between them. Things changed after the locker room incident, after they slow danced in his room. After Zach confessed to him that he thought he killed Bryce.  
But he couldn't compare these moments with moment on the rooftop.

Alex sighed and got up. He couldn't just sit around here and do nothing while Zach was literally the one who picked him up and dragged him to this party. He also had to figure out what was going on with his best friend.  
So he pulled the curtains aside and made his way through all these people, some of which he knew and some of which he didn't. The steps where right in front of him, then made his way downstairs and and down the hallway.

Alex still wondered where Zach was. He hadn't see him since they entered the house. Just suddenly disappeared into the crowd of people. Possibly wanted to get drunk as fast as possible. To drown the things that where going on inside him.  
In the distance he could hear someone playing the piano.  
He went around the corner and with that he could see Zach sitting by the piano, fingers gliding over the keys. The darker haired boy looked down but Alex still could see that he was drunk. Maybe not as much drunk as usually but still a little.

Alex couldn't deny that seeing him sitting didn't make his heart skip a beat.  
He never heard him playing the piano. Actually, he didn't even know that his supposed-to-be best friend could play it.  
He felt a little sting inside his his stomach, realising that he never knew about Zach hidden talent.  
Why didn't he told him?  
Actually why should he. Alex himself kept thing hidden away from Zach. Even after promising to tell each other everything. 

He didn't approach him, instead he leaned on the wall and watched his best friend playing some soft tunes. In the corner of his eyes he could see Clay joining the darker haired boy at the piano. All of the sudden they started to sing together.  
Alex could feel his cheeks flushing a light pink. Even drunk Zach's voice sounded beautiful. Ignoring Clay, he only focused on his best friends voice. The deep but soothing one. The one voice that told him so many things over the past years.  
The voice he enjoyed listening too. Even if it was just rambling nonsense like on the rooftop.  
After the kiss. After the taller boy caught him from slipping and falling to his death.  
His thoughts drifted to the kiss again. But he liked everything about this moment. The kiss, the strong arms around him.  
Why did he do that? He could have destroyed their friendship.  
Friendship.

Alex scoffed himself for that. Calling it a friendship while he literally was in love with his best friend.  
It didn't came out of nowhere. He developed a minor crush on him during the trials, when Zach looked after him. His crush went beyond minor the evening he showed him how to slow dance.  
And it developed during the case of Bryce' death. That's also the reason why Alex tried not to be around him as much as usual.  
It just hurt him knowing that they wouldn't be able to have any future together.  
Zach was definitely straight. Wasn't he?

Zach eyes switched from Clay who was singing next to him to the piano keys, he closed his eyes for a few seconds and laughed between some of the lines.  
He let his eyes scan the room and even with his drunken vision he could see Alex in the crowd of people. Watching him, but it looked like he was caught in his thoughts. He wondered what the smaller boy was thinking about.  
The moment he catched him from falling?  
The moment Alex kissed him?  
He stared at his best friends some seconds longer, still singing and playing the keys.  
Why was he suddenly thinking about the kiss?  
The soft lips on his own. Out of the sudden. He never expected this to happen but he also didn't hate it. It was weird at first but right after he was about to enjoy it, Alex pulled away.  
He had no idea how to react, so he just started to ramble nonsense.  
Zach hated himself for this, because he couldn't admit his feeling right there. To afraid it was just a "heat of the moment" kiss. To afraid of getting reject. Because why would someone love him anyway? Especially someone like Alex. 

Suddenly Alex woke up from his thoughts and locked eyes with him.  
The dark haired boy could see how he felt catched. How he was about to turn around and dissappear into the huge crowd of people.  
Zach couldn't let him go like this.  
Not after he literally picked him up and dragged him to this party. So he stopped everything he was doing and stood up, Clay looking at him in confusion.  
"Gotta go. And don't do anything stupid." he patted the other boy on the back and made his way thought the crowd. 

Alex saw how his best friend made his way through the crowd of people, heading his way.  
Wait.  
Heading his way.  
He started to panic. Where to go where he couldn't find him?  
He had no idea. Looking around in panic he spotted a door.  
Turning around he was ready to disappear into the room but a cold strong hand grabbed his shoulder.  
"Like what you see?" the taller one said, patting his shoulder.  
"No idea what you're talking about. Maybe your drunkenness is playing mind tricks on you"  
"Maybe" Zach said, turning Alex around. "Maybe not who knows at this point."  
"Yeah. Who know since you're drunk all the time." Alex whispered to himself, but he was sure the other one heard it anyway.  
His best friend grinned at him. "I'm just a little drunk. I can stand straight, sit straight, walk straight and think straight." he made a short little break. "Well maybe I can't think straight any more. " he laughed.  
"That was a bad joke."  
"You say so while you kissed me on the rooftop after I catched you from falling? THIS was a bad joke."  
Alex averted his eyes as he mentioned the kiss but still could feel the eyes of the other one staring at him.  
"Nothing to say about this don't you? Maybe it's a really bad timing but we should talk about this."  
"What's there to talk about?"  
"You will soon find out."

With these words he dragged him through crowded house, outside to the entrance. Few people where lingering around there.

They were silent for a few minutes, but Alex was the first one to speak up.  
"So you wanted to talk with me but instead you're silent. Want to speak your mind?"  
"Yeah right so... Uhm. What was going on there?"  
"Where? Be more specific."  
"You know. The kiss."  
Alex raised an eyebrow.  
"Really invested in this topic aren't you?"  
Zach looked at him, in disappointment. "What ever. Tell me." he didn't sound angry. More desperate. Maybe it was because of the alcohol in his body.  
The smaller boy crossed his armes. Like he wanted to shield himself.  
"You tell me. What's going on with you lately?" looking up, he could see his friend rolling his eyes.  
"We talked about this."  
"No we really didn't."  
"Hm. Then it must be a Mandela effect 'cuz I remember clearly talking about this with you."  
"Don't be so fucking sarcastic Zach. It's annoying."  
Oh how he loved it when Alex says his name.  
He should really drown these thoughts. Even the one about the kiss. And how it felt. But it won't leave his mind. Not even when he knew these thoughts where inappropriate. Weren't they?  
He didn't want to talk about his problems so instead he said: "Says the one who was born with sarcasm."  
He didn't want to talk about his problems. He wanted to show Alex the things that were on his mind lately.  
So he grabbed his arm another time and pulled him around a corner. Where there were no people. Only them two.  
Alex pressed again the wall, Zach in front of him. Both hairs disheveled by the fresh breeze that hung in the air.

There was no chance for Alex to say anything because he already felt the taller boys lips on his own.

The kiss didn't last long, and even in Zach drunkenness Alex could feel the passion behind it.  
They just stared at each other again, for a few seconds, the wind was blowing and they could hear people chatter.  
"What made you think that I didn't like the kiss?"  
"You literally said you don't like guys."  
Zach laughed and rubbed his face.  
"Yeah this...doesnt equals hating a kiss. You know. I don't like guys but I liked the kiss. And this one here too."  
Alex looked at him in confusion.  
"Please don't tell me you hated it." he was embarrassed. It literally look him alcohol, being a bit drunk and a lot of courage to kiss Alex and now he's about to tell him he hated it.

"I still have now idea you were trying to tell me with this kiss Zach."  
"Makes sense." he cleared his throat and let his eyes wander.  
"I thought about this kiss a lot. And much days haven't even passed since then. I mean really a lot." he tried to sort his thoughts but with the boy, whom he had a crush on, right in front of him was difficult.  
"Uh... So I came to realize that I liked it. But I pushed these thoughts away and drowned them in even more alcohol. But before this all, this mess, I started to drink not only because of my failed future but also because some of my feelings changed. After Hannah I never fell in love again. Or at least I thought so. " he made a short break, looking around to make sure no one was lurking on them.  
"Until the evening we slow danced together and then seeing you dance with Jessica and not me. Look you two looked really sweet together but I wanted to be the one dancing with you I mean at least I wouldn't have cheated on you. I shoved these thoughts aside so no one could find out and started to drown them in alcohol. "

Zach was sure he was just saying this all because he was drunk.  
But in reality he should stop lying to himself because just a few minutes ago he himself said he isn't this much drunk.  
"Anyway I have no idea why I said all of this. While I could just have tell you that I like you."  
Alex was still staring at him, quiet the whole time. Just looking and observing.  
And realization hit Zach hard. His mind started to rotate and his thoughts went crazy. He would like to run away now but Alex didn't let him. 

"You like me?"  
"Yeah like... Jessica likes Justin. Don't say you hate me now because this would be really awkward which means we can't be friends anymore."  
The smaller one sighed. "I know how you meant it."  
"You do?"  
"Because I feel the same."

Zach nooded. "Good." there was a short pause and a look of confusion in his eyes.  
"Wait what does this mean now? Because I have now idea what this means now."  
"That I want to be your boyfriend. Don't be so stupid. And we don't have to tell anyone about this until you feel safe enough. But I would do anything to help you overcome the burdens. Because you helped me too. You never gave up on me." 

The taller one could feel another kiss, and soft lips.  
Then he saw a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :(


End file.
